MST3K K03 - Star Force: Fugitive Alien II
The Movie Synopsis The continuation of Fugitive Alien. After a brief recap of the first movie, the Star Force spaceship Bacchus-3 is heading to the planet Sayzar of the Colonel they rescued from prison in the first part. They plan to, with his help, sabotage a weapon there that can destroy an entire planet. They succeed, but the Colonel suddenly feels patriotic when he hears Sayzar’s Handel-like anthem over a loudspeaker, and is killed when he runs back to prevent the secret weapon from being destroyed. The next part of the movie seems to come from a different episode of the show, as it shows the crew of the Bacchus-3 going to another planet for another weapon, one that can destroy the entire universe. But this story is soon forgotten when Ken sees someone who looks exactly like his mom. It turns out to be a trap to kill Ken set by the Kabuki Darth Vader guy, ruler of Ken’s planet Valnastar, who was last seen in the first movie. Ken and the Kabuki Darth then fight it out, both on the ground and in spaceships, and the Kabuki Darth is (apparently) killed when his spaceship crashes. So the Bacchus-3 now takes off again, but Ken tells the rest of the crew that he is leaving to return to his planet of Valnastar and change it into a better place for all the Kens in the universe. The End. http://doctor-forrester.home.mindspring.com/reviews_s03_ep318.html Information This is the conclusion of the Star Wars rip-off Japanese TV show convolutedly edited into a two-part movie by Sandy Frank, first seen in Episode 310. http://doctor-forrester.home.mindspring.com/reviews_s03_ep318.html See Episode 318 The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Joel demonstrates some of his inventions, including the num-clucks, a gun silencer that helps robbers communicate and the chiro helmet. (Note: This segment can be viewed in the "Genesis" section of mst3k.com) Segment 1: Crow explains Thanksgiving to Gypsy in a rather obscure way. (Note: This segment appears on The MST Scrapbook tape.) Segment 2: Crow and Servo try to simulate the feeling of being on drugs by wearing clothing pins on their mouths. Segment 3: While Joel explains to Gypsy how Japanese films are made, he notices a clothing pin on her mouth, which Crow put there to try out an experiment. Joel explains to Gypsy what it's like to simulate the feeling of being on drugs by using glasses with drug-like colors. It doesn't work on Gypsy, so Joel bops her on the head to show her what drug use is like. (Note: This segment was viewable in the "Genesis" section of the old mst3k.com) Obscure References Notes *This episode is currently the only remaining episode considered "lost", as no fan copy has surfaced, nor has it been released after its initial airing on KTMA. *This page may contain segments currently not known and therefore not listed. *Gypsy is referred to as "Gypsum" throughout the entire episode. *Starting with this episode up until K06 - Gamera vs Gaos, Servo speaks with a high-pitched, squeaky voice. References Category:'As Seen on TV' Category:Foreign Film Category:1970s movies Category:Unrated movies Category:Unreleased Episodes Category:Movies riffed multiple times Category:Missing Episodes Category:Season K Category:Film adaptations